Orange Magmafreezer-Aokaiga
This Article is being written by Orange02 and is based on a true CWA player. If you have any questions or comments, please contact me on my Talk Page. Thanks! Orange was an ex-padawan that had amazing powers. She was loyal to the Republic, but was a great enemy of the Galactic empire that began in 19 BBY. She was born in 37 BBY and raised on Taris. Intro Hello! I want all readers to know my Wiki is still being written. At least every week you might wanna come back and see what I have to offer. Please do not add things to my Wiki, the least you can do is correct spelling and grammar issues. That would be very helpful. Also, everything in my Wiki is placed in chronological order, and to understand some stories, you might have to read the one before that one, before that one, all the way to the very begining. Lastly, I want to thank Kltt05 for creating my Wiki, and for a time writing it. I thank all the people who have already corrected spelling and grammar and given me tips and tricks. Thanks! PS. I use several styles of writing in my Wiki, including things from Holly Talon and Rafew Shadowknight. Those were very inspiring to me, thanks Rafew and Holly! Early Life Orange was born in 37 BBY on a ship headed for Taris, The Breaker, of parents Borin and Reda Magmafreezer. Her parents loved her because their previous child they thought to have been killed in a terrorist attack on the senate.Orange could walk early, which soon went into running, then jymnastics. But there was something special in her, she levitated toys and anything her parents gave her. And when Orange saved a miner from a falling crate when she was four, her parents knew they had to take her to the Jedi. It was sad to let Orange go, but her parents knew it was best for her. She was greatly welcomed by the Jedi, and made many friends amoung the younglings. When Orange was nine, she challenged a Jedi Master to a sprint across the temple. When Orange was winning and far ahead, she tripped and fell, and her head landed right on a sharp rock. It made a huge scratch across her eyes. Surgery saved her from blindness, but she had to wear a visor to see clearly. Orange was downright cautious from then on. When Orange was eleven, she went to Ilum to construct her Lightsabers. (she made two for dueling blades) But after she had gathered her crystals and put them into their hilts, they had a slit reaction, causing two forked lightsabers. Orange made her saber on Felucia with her instructor, Ana Zett. When Orange was seventeen, she became a padawan, but only to be one for a year. Discovering Her True Powers Orange was visiting her parents on Taris with her master. It wasn't long before her master said he felt a disturbance in the Force. When Orange was showing him to her favorite place as a kid, they noticed something that wasn't there last time Orange had played there as a child. It was a building, terribly dark and an eye sore. Orange and her master entered the building cautiously. They moved quietly, peeking in every room and hallway. Just as they were about to give up, they heard strange muttering from several voices in a corner of a back room. It was a master and five apprentices, doing some kind of Sith meditation. The Sith who was apprarently their leader was tossing energy balls to the wannabe Sith. Then, he gathered up the energy balls to form one huge one, and he exploded it, creating a shock wave. It hit Orange and her master, and Orange screamed on impact. This revealed them. The trainees were the first to attack. They fought miliciously and without mercy. Orange felt drawn towards the leader. She felt like she had his power, but she could use hers for good. Then her attention drew to her master, who was barely fighting off the Sith. Then one struck him, and he fell down. Orange was about to lunge at the Sith, when the Sith ran her master through. Orange screamed, "NO!" as she watched her master die. For the first and only time in her life, Orange broke into a rage. She gathered all the energy in the planet, from sunlight to power generators. Then she let it out in a huge burst, killing all the sith exept for the leader. Now it was his turn to be mad. He faded out of space time with the words, "Another time, you will join your master." Orange collapsed on the ground, exhausted. When she woke up, Orange was in a medical bay. She wouldn't tell anyone what had happend exept to the Jedi Council. Now that Orange knew she had special powers, she wanted to keep going. So she wouldn't attract the attention of the Sith to the order, she left it. Orange was then on her own. After the Jedi A year after she had left the order, the Republic found an army made up of clone soldiers. Orange also noticed that more and more jedi were leaving the order on account of this. They claimed that going into war was a sith like way. They were right. The farther away Orange got from the Jedi, the more powerful she became. Her powers kept her out of trouble, but that didn't mean she had an inccident once in a while. One of the inccidents is what got her off-world. Orange was at a diner. She had just sat at a table when a Nikto decided to pick a fight with her, but not just any fight. He had been payed for it. When Orange was finished ordering, he grabbed her by the neck and smacked her in the face. Then her threw her to the ground, knocking her unconcious. The authorities arrived just when he scurried out of the back door with Orange over his shoulder. He got into a waiting ship, threw her in the small back room, and flew out. Orange woke up an hour later, still in the back room. She silently made her way to the cockpit where the pilot was. She crept up on him and with a big punch, knocked him unconcious. She set a course back to Coruscant, but there was a bomb on the engines that would blow up if she didn't go to the coordinates the Nikto had plotted. Orange found they led to Tatooine. The ship landed in the dune sea, not far from Jabba's palace. Now Orange knew why the Nikto had attacked her. Orange came outside the ship and took the bomb off the engines. She dragged the still unconcious Nikto out of the ship and laid him on a rock. Then she got back in the ship and flew out. Orange went to Ryloth. But she wasn't prepared for what would happen next. Battle of Ryloth Orange didn't go to a village. She built a new one. Orange's village had alot of technology. She took apart her ship so she could have heating and cooling, computers and light. She had to ask help from other villages for building materials. Soon her village was done. Alot of Twi'leks came and lived there. But when Commando Droids came and started shooting at everything, things looked hopeless. The droids trashed everything. They took many captives. Orange happend to be gone at this time. When she came back, finding everything in ruins and no one to be seen, she was very angry. Orange was inspecting the wreckage when she heard a droid patrol. She grabbed her Lightsabers and started to slice the droids like crazy. She spared one of them so she could anylize his "brain" to get info like where the other villagers were. After a quick anylization Orange found they were on their way to Lessu, Ryloth's capital city. Orange knew she wouldn't be able to do it on her own. She began to lose hope until a squad of clones passed by. She explained what happend and gave them the coordiantes of Lessu. The clones said they would give the information to General Windu immediatly, who was planning the Republic's next attack. Orange waited for three days until she saw five AT-ETs come toward the village. They opend the hatch and out came all the Twi'leks. But all of a sudden, the ground shook as a blast headed strait for a little Twi'lek girl. Orange rushed to her and pushed her out of the way just in time. A battalion of droids and three AATs came into view. The AT-TEs started firing at them. One of the AATs hit an AT-ET and it blew up. Orange grabbed her Lightsabers and started running for the droids. She ordered the Twi'leks to take cover. Orange reached the droids and sliced them to peices. Just when Orange thought she would succeed, one of the droids shot her in the shoulder. Orange fell down. Another AT-TE blew up. Things looked perfectly hopeless. But, just then, a Republic Cruiser started to land and clones grappled down to assist. They sent down turrets and Arc Troopers, making a barricade. They ordered all the Twi'leks and Orange to get on the ship. A clone bandaged Orange's wound and Orange rushed to the Cargo hold where she met Jedi Master Lan Phaseripper and his padawan, Anna Goldshock. Orange begged Lan to fight for her home. He let her fight and assigned her to a squad of clones. Orange put on a heat suit and prepared to drop down into the battle. Orange was fitted with a jetpack and dropped down with the other clones. The Separatists had sent reinforcements. Droids were closing in from all sides. Orange headed for the droids coming from the west first. She jumped into a MTT and implanted a virus in the computer. When the droids came out, they started to shoot the other droids. The droids from the south started to break the southern Arc Trooper barricade. Orange went for these next. She opend the hatch in a AAT and threw in a grenade. It blew up and the blast took the rest of the battle droids in that area with it. The north and east defences were taken care of quickly. It looked like victory, until Hyena Bombers swooped down, ready to bomb the clones and the village. Just then Lan's padawan, Anna, swooped down with her squadron and shot down the Hyena Bombers. The Republic had won. Everyone celebrated and Orange was given a medal for her services. Master Phaseripper asked her to if she would like to become a fleet officer in the grand army of the Republic. Orange declined this offer, but said she would keep her loyalties with the Republic. Finding her family 'O'range left Ryloth and went to a secret Republic intel station disguised as a Republic charity hospital. The "charity hospital" part is what brought so many travelers that were injured or their ship was barely flying there. Not only did Orange serve as a cook and nurse, but used several old codes to crack information the clones couldn't open with their codes. Orange was loved there, but hated one thing about the jedi's actions in creating an army and barely trying to stop a war. But, she was needed, so she didn't let her personal opinion take over her actions. One day, two young visitors that had a damaged ship docked at the station. Orange felt a connection with the girl, Kardra Xenospawn. She asked her so many things about her past, she began to relate them with what their parents had told her of her older sister they thought dead. Finally, both pasts seemed to identical, that Orange decided to tell her that her last name was Magmafreezer. Amazingly, this seemed to crack a lock in Kardra's mind that was storing away memories of her past. She said that she now remembered that her last name was Magmafreezer, and her parents were Borin and Reda Magmafreezer. They both told the boy with her, Cheese Crush, her step brother, of the news. He liked this. He liked Orange (for her cooking). The three loved each other, but when Orange asked if she could see her new step parents, Cheese told her tragic news they were killed by Aurra Sing. Orange was sad, but accepted it. She still had a few jedi beleifs in her, one, that things happen and in a galaxy so dangerous, you should expect and accept it. Orange, Kardra, and Cheese were one happy little family. Attacked by a traitor Orange stayed on the station for four months. At three months, jedi arrived on the station. No one knew why, but Orange knew they were looking for one person. This person had been deleting uncracked data and going on rampages during the night. The rampages were very scary. The guy or girl would sneak through, hiding, watching, and out of the blue, attack. This person had sith-like qualities and, inccidently, lightsabers. Two of them. Who ever this double-saber traitor was, it was probably someone Orange knew and trusted with her life. These jedi did cloud their mission though. They claimed they were coming for an inspection. This wasn't a lie, they were doing an inspection. An inspection for traitors. At first, their presence was securing. But, when searching for the traitor at night, one of them was injured, that feeling of unsafety came back to the station. One night, the jedi programmed the security cameras to run until their battery's limit. They caught footage of the traitor slicing clones with its sabers. By this they found one thing: The traitor was female and was Twi'lek. The hood that covered her head didn't hide the fact she had lekkus. But, now, the search was confusing. There were five Twi'leks on the station: three females, Shamma, Mistanal, and Ciarn. The rest were boys that were just visiting. When the jedi went to question the girls, Orange went with. Orange knew all three Twi'leks well and wanted to find out which had been tricking her. All the Twi'leks were surprized to see them, and stammered when they spoke. Shamma was questioned about her whereabouts over the past few weeks. She said all she had been doing was fixing ships. Mistanal was questioned about what she usually did at night. She told them she usually was up late reading on data pads. Ciarn was questioned about the day they had captured the footage. She said that she had spent all day in the medical deck. The jedi and Orange left, disappointed. They did decide that there was yet another ''Twi'lek Female that was doing the bad deeds. Orange was late up that night reading a novel on her datapad. When she got to the end of a chapter, she got up to get a drink. While she was headed for the refreshment room, she heard shifting and breathing. She looked around her, and there was no one to be seen. She grabbed for her sabers in her pouches, just in time. The traitor pounced out at her, sabers drawn. Orange held her attack with her own sabers. Before Orange could realize what happend, the traitor jumped out of sight. Orange hadn't seen much, but she got a glimpse of the attackers face: It was Mistinal. Orange went back to her room, and in the morning, woke up the jedi and told of her experience. They went to Mistinal's room, and when Mistinal saw the gaurds, she attacked them. She knocked out the gaurds with a kick, and grabbed her lightsabers to fight Orange and the jedi. The three were formidable, though, and soon they had her backed up against the wall. Instead of giving up, she sliced her sabers backwards and made a hole in the wall, which she jumped through. Orange and the jedi gave chase. Their chase led them to the reactor room, where Mistinal was hiding. Orange found a thermal detonator and quickly sliced it. They began to search for more detonators. Mistinal was trying to blow up the reactor so the station wouldn't run! Just when they thought they had destroyed all the bombs, one blew up. It didn't do much, but it reveal Mistinal who had been hiding in a closet that held chemicals used to heat the station. One of the jedi acted quickly and knocked her sabers out of her hands. They put her in cuffs and delivered her to a ship bound for Coruscant. Shernemt, the wanted wanting love At four months, Orange left the station with her sister and stepbrother to Carlac. It was cold, but very beautiful. The ever-falling snow and blossom trees always calmed Orange. Whenever she was in a bad mood, she would take a walk through the trees. Orange also made freinds with several of the nerby native villagers. She learned things like new interesting recipies, and a complicated form of potterey. But Orange wasn't there long when a man landed in a damaged ship. He stayed with the villagers, and his calm manner charmed many of them. But it didn't charm Orange. She knew it was a vocal form of charming all the laidies tword him. But he didn't suceed. All they wanted to do was make pots and cook for the men when they came home. So he went to Orange. From the moment Orange saw him walking tword him, freshed picked tree blossoms in his hands, she knew it would be a long fight for him to leave her alone. She tried to act like he wasn't there, and it worked for a bit. Then came more charms. Bittersweet Ming Po candy, beautiful cloaks, and several other things that would be almost as if he was giving her early wedding presents. When she was alone, she would laugh herself silly at his attempts. Him coming up to her, saying things about her appearance that would be flattering to weak women, giving her gifts, all became everyday happenings. This was amusing when one day, she saw a jedi talking to Cheese. She heard him say something about looking for a criminal , Shernemt Kinterlet, a man who was almost at the top of the wanted list. Orange thought the last thing she'd see of Shernemt was him being dragged away, but it wasn't. The jedi was there for two weeks, and in that time, Shernemt asked to see her several times in the prison cell in the jedi's ship. He had no gifts, but tried to convince her to talk to the jedi for his freedom. Orange was almost convinced, until she looked up his file. Shernemt was wanted in several systems and not wanted in the rest for mass murdering and kidnapping. Orange went immediatly to persaude the jedi, not to let Shernemt go, but to at once leave and get to Coruscant as fast as possible. He did right away, and ''that was the last Orange ever saw of him. At first she missed him, but then she didn't. Orange got back to her normal whereabouts on Carlac. Asked to represent an un-representable planet Orange received word one day of a new planet that wanted to join the Republic. Orange wasn't trained in politics, but she accept for the good of the planet. This planet was Nar Shaada. It was once under the control under the most dangerous criminal in the galaxy. He was killed, though, and the slave trades and horrible working conditions in the spice factories went with him. Now the planet, filthy and dangerous, had put up a payed working system and wanted to join the Republic. The leader was weak and lazy, and didn't want to chose a representitive from the natives. the Republic was aware of Orange's capabilities, however, and chose her. Orange left Carlac, telling Kardra and Cheese she'd be back. She met with the leader and almost got sick because of the polluted atmosphere that looked gray from space. He accepted her as a representitive and told her to go before she got sick. Orange was then well on her way to Coruscant. When Orange was little, she had always dreamed of being a senator, representing Taris if not some other planet. But now, Orange wasn't too happy leaving Kardra and Cheese to live with the wealthy politicians of uncountless systems. Her first senate meeting was boring, all the senators just talked about the possibilities of paying for a new kind of weapon to be made. The possibilities had already been decided that was impossible, but why should all the other senators care? They just wanted to talk about something. Representing Nar Shaada didn't make Orange very popular. She always voted for what was right, but Nar Shaada having a shady past and still pretty criminal made it usually avoided. She did make freinds with senator Ryo Chuchi, who was about her age, and a few other senators. One thing turned the tables about Nar Shaada's appearance, that was they supplied spice to pay for ransom of Count Dooku from pirates so the Republic could have him. More to come on this chapter...... Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Republic Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Larcon Legion Category:SQUAD ON FIRE Category:The Liberator